Digital and mixed digital-analog circuits often operate based on timing clocks which may be generated from a master clock. These timing clocks may be generated using a clock generator such as a programmable phase-locked loop (PLL) and associated control and/or signal shaping circuitry. The characteristics of timing clocks provided to electronic system components can affect various system parameters. For example, in memory systems, parameters such as memory interface bandwidth can depend on characteristics such as clock frequency.